Currently we find means which are used in different industrial technologies for preventing pollution by dust, gases, smoke, etc. In the state of the art an application in the name of the inventor under the record number MX/a/2007/009871 can be found and which relates to a system that comprises a furnace for incinerating waste material, such as tires, which generates smoke from the incinerated material itself and which is treated in the system to eliminate the contaminants contains in the smoke. The smoke is driven by fans and conveyed along a duct until it reaches a cooling medium; as the smoke is conveyed along the duct, oxygen is provided from an air purifier so that when it contacts the smoke, a process of solidification initiates. There are gates along the duct, which allow the conveyed material to be diverted so that it will adhere to the walls of the duct, as from where the smoke begins the conveyance process, on the upper housing of the duct there is a pipe which by means of a number of perforations provides water from a feed reservoir, said water falls on the duct that conveys the smoke; inside the duct, the smoke reaches and passes through a cutting disc where a fan drives it further, towards a tank filled with liquid, said tank comprises a number of compartments with surface under vacuum and the bottom of said tank comprises a grid structured conically to extract the product by decantation means. The same comprises a series of helixes to facilitate the conveyance and liquefaction of the smoke; the top part of the tank comprises a duct which conveys the gas which results from the process said gas is extracted and driven by a fan, the duct has a supply of oxygen provided by an air purifier; the duct forms a U turn and reaches a chamber which comprises duly installed walls for the impact of the gas, comprising at the top part a valve to release pressure and at the bottom a structure for the release of the product as a solid, in the top part the duct continues in a return direction towards the incinerating oven, in said patent application said system operates as a closed circuit as it recirculates the gas, releasing it at a certain pressure in the release tank; the innovation proposed by the inventor does not release any dust, gas or steam into the atmosphere, but captures said dust, gas or steam within the system at a certain stage of its operation.